


Always

by SaucyWench



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange on Tumblr. </p><p>Prompt:  Mitchell turns Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Mitchell was chopping apples for a salad, waiting for Anders to get home from work. Anders complained about eating rabbit food, but if Mitchell made it interesting enough, he’d eat it.

His phone starting ringing where it sat on the counter. Mitchell frowned as he wiped his hands off. He didn’t recognize the number, but answered it anyway. “Hello?”

“Mitchell! You weren’t easy to find!”

“Herrick.” Mitchell scowled and asked, “How did you get this number?”

“That’s not important. You don’t sound too happy to hear from me. I’m hurt. I even have a present for you.”

“You don’t have anything I want.” Mitchell disconnected the call and dropped the phone back on the counter.

The text alert sounded. Mitchell thought about ignoring it. Curiosity won, though. He picked it up and opened the message.

 _Are you sure about that?_ Below the words was a picture of Anders. He was sitting on a concrete floor, hands behind his back. A cloth of some sort was stuffed in his mouth, held in place by the tie he was wearing when he went to work that morning. His hair was mussed and one eye was swollen, but Anders was glaring at the camera with defiance.

Mitchell’s hands started to shake as he stared at the picture. Herrick was here. Herrick had found him. Herrick had Anders. He couldn’t seem to get his brain past that.

The phone rang again, showing the same number. Mitchell answered and snapped, “Let him go.”

“I was thinking we could get together. Maybe do lunch. I’m starting to get a bit peckish, after all.”

Mitchell squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm down. “How do I know Anders is even still alive? For all I know you’ve killed him already.” He couldn’t quite keep the tremor out of his voice.

“Such mistrust. It makes me sad.”

A rustle, and then Anders said, “Don’t come, Mitch, he’s not –“

A thud followed by a cry of pain, then Herrick was talking again. “Why don’t you join us? I’ll send you the address. But please, do hurry. I’d hate to start without you.”

The call disconnected. The text alert sounded again, and Mitchell opened black eyes to read the address. He paused only long enough to get his eyes back to normal before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. It was a struggle not to vamp out, but starting a panic in the streets would be of no use to Anders.

The address was to an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town in an industrial park. There were no homes nearby. From the looks of things, no one had been here in months.

That suited Mitchell just fine. They didn’t need witnesses. He dropped his cigarette butt on the ground, crushing it out before he slipped through the door.

He made no attempt at subterfuge, boots ringing on the floor as he strode through the building. His voice echoed as he called, “Herrick! I’m here, you bastard!”

He came to a partition dividing the warehouse, with a garage door in the middle. He threw up the door and the first thing he saw was Herrick, standing there with a pleasant smile on his face. Behind him was Anders, gagged again, held between two vampires he didn’t recognize.

“Let him go,” Mitchell said, stepping into the room and letting his anger rise. He felt his fangs drop and knew his eyes were black. He didn’t look away from Herrick, not even when four more vampires came out of the shadows.

Herrick’s expression didn’t change. “How rude, Mitchell. No greetings for an old friend?”

Anders’ eyes widened as he looked past Mitchell. When Mitchell glanced over his shoulder, he saw three more vampires coming through the door behind him. Mitchell looked back at Herrick and told him, “We aren’t friends.”

Herrick tutted. “Well, I suppose I can always make new friends. Isn’t that right?” He put his hand on Anders’ shoulder.

Mitchell growled and stepped forward.

Herrick lost his smile and grabbed Anders’ throat. “Stay back, Mitchell. Just because I haven’t hurt your little pet doesn’t mean I won’t. Besides, we’re just talking.”

Mitchell took a step back. Herrick smiled at him again and released Anders. Anders sucked in a deep breath through his nose and coughed into the gag.

“You have me, Herrick. Just let him go.” Mitchell retracted his fangs, trying to look as cooperative as possible. Getting Anders out of harm’s way was his priority right now.

Herrick rolled his eyes and told Anders, “He always was such a self-centered boy.” Looking back at Mitchell again, he said, “I think it’s cute, the way you think everything is always about you.”

Two of the vampires moved up to stand beside Mitchell. He ignored them, trying to figure out what Herrick was saying. “Then why are you here?”

“It’s really a funny story. We heard rumors, you see, about gods being reborn. I decided to come and investigate. Imagine my surprise when I found Anders!” Herrick leaned close, smelling Anders’ hair. “He reeks of you, Mitchell.”

Anders jerked away as much as he could while still held by the two vampires and said something behind the gag. Mitchell gritted his teeth.

Herrick went on, “So you see, I wasn’t looking for you at all. This is just…. serendipity, I guess you can call it.”

“What do you want, Herrick?” Mitchell didn’t know what game Herrick was playing, but he didn’t like it one bit.

“From you? Nothing,” Herrick said with a shrug.

“Then why did you call me?”

“As a courtesy, for an old friend. I already have what I came for.” Herrick reached over and ruffled Anders’ hair before looking back at Mitchell. “I’m just letting you know, I’m keeping your pet.”

Mitchell leaped at Herrick with a snarl. He didn’t get far, though. The two vampires beside him grabbed his arms. It took a third to kick his legs out from under him and knock him into a kneeling position before they could subdue him, though.

Herrick watched this dispassionately. When Mitchell was under control, he stepped close and murmured, “I’m going to keep him alive long enough to break him, and then I’ll turn him. He’ll be almost feral, a killing machine, and he’ll spill oceans of blood.”

“Please, Herrick, just let him go. You don’t need to do this.”

“I don’t need to, no. I want to.” He feigned a look of surprise and said, “Or did you want to turn him? Save him from weeks of torment?”

“I will never turn Anders into a vampire!” Mitchell spat. He saw Anders’ eyes widen.

Herrick smiled and leaned closer. In a voice barely loud enough for Mitchell to hear, he said, “I’ll make sure he knows that.”

Herrick stood up and walked over to Anders. Mitchell watched, dread pooling in his stomach.

“Do you think Mitchell loves you?” Herrick asked Anders.

Anders glared at Herrick, but nodded.

“Hm, maybe he does.” Herrick looked at Mitchell too before asking, “Do you know what he loves more than you, though?”

Anders didn’t respond.

That didn’t stop Herrick. He answered his own question with, “His self-righteousness. See, I offered him a choice. I told him I was going to torture you to death before I turned you into a vampire, or he could do it now painlessly. I guess you heard his decision.”

Anders turned shocked eyes to Mitchell.

Mitchell felt sick. He tried to explain to Anders, “You don’t know what it’s like!”

Herrick nodded and told Anders, “He’s right. There’s a special bond between a fledgling and his sire, a tie no one can break. And Mitchell doesn’t want that with you.”

“I’m not turning him into a monster!” Mitchell yelled at Herrick.

Nodding again, Herrick said, “True. You would have turned him into a vampire. I’ll turn him into a monster, though.”

Mitchell felt helpless. He stared at Anders, not knowing what to say that Herrick wouldn’t twist around somehow.

“Oh, but how inconsiderate of me,” Herrick said. “I bet you have something to say, don’t you?” He snapped his fingers at one of the vampires. The vampire stepped forward and handed him a pocketknife. Herrick opened it and cut the tie away, pulling the cloth out of Anders’ mouth and letting it fall to the floor. “There, that’s better.”

“Mitchell?” Anders sounded hoarse.

“You’re not leaving this building as a human,” Herrick told Anders. “I can keep you alive for quite a while before I turn you. I imagine Mitchell would be more humane about it, if you can talk him into climbing off his high horse.” He started unbuttoning Anders’ shirt.

“What are you doing?” Anders sounded panicked and was starting to hyperventilate.

“Well, there’s no time like the present. Might as well get started, don’t you think? Hold still, I’m going to carve my name into your chest.” Herrick raised the knife.

Anders threw himself backward, but he was no match for the strength of two vampires. “Mitchell, don’t let him torture me!”

Mitchell couldn’t say anything. He was shaking his head in denial. He fought harder, until a fourth vampire came over to keep him kneeling on the floor.

“Don’t worry,” Herrick told Anders. “When you turn, it will heal up. You won’t even have a scar.”

Anders cried out in pain when the blade sliced down his chest. “Mitchell, please!”

“I can’t,” Mitchell said, his own eyes filling with tears.

“He can. He just won’t. It isn’t you he loves, Anders. It’s your humanity. Without that, you’re nothing to him.” Herrick raised the knife again.

Mitchell lasted through H, E, and the first line of R, Anders begging him to make it stop the entire time, before he finally broke. “Stop! Herrick, I’ll do it! Just quit it!”

Herrick lowered the knife and Anders sobbed in relief. At a gesture from Herrick, the two vampires dragged Anders over to Mitchell and pushed him to his knees, holding him in place.

Mitchell leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Anders’, whispering, “I’m so sorry.”

Herrick grabbed Anders’ hair, jerking his head to the side and said, “You only get one chance.”

When Mitchell hesitated, Anders said, “Please, John, get it over with.”

Changing the angle as much as the grip on him would allow, Mitchell struck. He bit deeply into Anders’ neck, and heard Anders gasp.

After the second swallow, Mitchell moaned. He had taken sips from Anders before, and drank bagged blood when he could. It had been years since he allowed himself to drink like this from anyone. He had forgotten how good it was. The hands holding him relaxed and he pulled free. He crushed Anders to his chest and kept drinking until he heard Anders’ heart speed up.

He pulled back and bit into his own wrist, holding it to Anders’ mouth and coaxing him to drink. He snapped, “Hand me the knife.”

Herrick handed it to him, and Mitchell used it to cut the zip tie binding Anders’ wrists. He wanted to feel Anders hold him.

He pulled his wrist away and hugged Anders to him once more, biting into his neck again. Anders cried out, but hugged Mitchell back.

His cock was getting hard and he had to admit he wanted this. He wanted to be able to sink into Anders with cock and fang, fuck him and drain him and possess him completely. Anders’ hold weakened and he pulled back. This time he jabbed the knife into his own neck, pressing Anders’ face to the wound and telling him, “Drink as much as you can, love.”

Mitchell rutted against Anders, relishing the knowledge that Anders was taking him in, would always have a part of Mitchell now, and every swallow he took from Mitchell would make him a stronger vampire.

When Anders pulled away, Mitchell kissed him before whispering, “Relax now, love. I’ll wait for you.” Anders nodded and Mitchell bit into his neck again, drinking deeper than before. When Anders went limp, he lowered him gently to the ground, still drinking until he heard Anders’ heart stop.

He sat up and looked at Anders. Anders was pale and still, not breathing, no pulse. Anders was not dead, he was becoming a vampire. All Mitchell could feel was relief that this was something that Herrick could no longer take away from him. No matter what, now Anders was his.

Anders deserved better than to wake up in an old warehouse on a filthy floor. He couldn’t do anything about that. It would be daylight soon, and carrying a bloodstained corpse around would be a disaster. He could try to neaten Anders up a little, though. Without looking away from Anders he said, “Get me some water.”

All the other vampires had retreated to the shadows, but Herrick said, “Do it.”

One vampire left and returned with two bottles of water. He handed them to Mitchell and said, “That’s all we have.”

Mitchell didn’t acknowledge the other vampire at all. He eased Anders out of his bloody shirt and tore a relatively clean corner from it. Moistening the rag, he began to wipe blood from Anders’ face and chest. When he had gotten Anders as clean as possible, he used the rag to wipe off his own hands and face.

Herrick approached, holding out a shirt. “Here, put this on. He’ll be disoriented when he wakes up. You don’t want to scare him.”

Mitchell peeled out of his own filthy shirt and put the clean one on without a word. Then he held Anders’ hand and watched his face, waiting for signs of life.

Day was changing back into night once more when Mitchell saw Anders’ fingers twitch. He squeezed Anders’ hand and leaned forward.

Anders’ fingers twitched again, and then his whole body jolted. A few more seconds and another spasm, then Anders’ eyes popped open. They were jet black.

Anders blinked and his eyes returned to normal. He looked around before focusing on Mitchell. “Mitch? What…”

“How do you feel?” Mitchell asked him.

“You turned me?”

Mitchell nodded.

Herrick came closer and said, “You must be hungry. Why don’t you go with one of the boys and hunt? They’ll show you what to do.”

A slender vampire stepped up and extended his hand to Anders. He jerked back with a look of alarm when Mitchell started growling. Mitchell said, “Anders is _mine._ He’s not going anywhere without me.”

“Of course,” Herrick soothed. “I thought you might like some help, that’s all. You’re both a bit of a mess.”

Anders looked at his bare chest, healed now but still covered with streaks of blood Mitchell had been unable to wipe away. “Mitchell?”

Mitchell caressed the side of Anders face, shushing him and saying, “We’ll go home and get cleaned up and then find you someone to eat, okay?”

Anders nodded but still looked uncertain. Mitchell stood and helped him up. Anders got his balance and turned to the door. Mitchell followed right behind, ready to catch him if he stumbled.

“John?”

Mitchell didn’t turn around, but he paused.

Herrick’s voice was thick with satisfaction. “Welcome back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to come say hi! 
> 
>  
> 
> [[My personal blog]](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)  
> [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
